The Path of an Archer
by Wezzam
Summary: The path of one certain archer... This story takes place in the world of maplestory. It would be good to have a basic knowledge of how maplestory works in order to understand this! Hope everyone enjoys this.


A calm zephyr rustled my sleek, black hair. I could smell the salty water; the scent was definitely wafting through the air. The waves crashing against the harbor were very noisy, yet consoling. I looked down at the stone ground, and pressed my bare feet against the cold, hard floor. As I glanced out the wood-framed window, I noticed some people talking to a studious captain.

"Ah, so are you ready to go to Victoria Island eh?" the captain said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, sir! We are all at level ten, sir! We are ready for our job advancements on Victoria Island, sir!" the group of people shouted back.

They seemed very orderly and well trained, like some kind of an army. I noticed the oldest person (or at least who _seemed_ like the oldest) give some mesos to the captain. Then he walked up a large wooden ramp, and, of course, the others followed him.

"Don't fall off the edge now!" the captain chuckled.

All the people on board held tight to the railings, and the majestic boat went off into the water. After about a minute I saw the boat spread out wing-like sails and it took off into the air. It glided into the distance, until I could no longer see it.

This was a daily event; all beginners who reached the level of either ten or eight would leave Maple Island and go to Victoria Island. Some would eventually become rogues, or mages, or archers, or even warriors. It would be a rare case for someone to stay as a beginner. My plan was to train and become an archer, and then a hunter. I had always imagined holding a stiff bow, and firing an arrow. I could see in my mind's eye, the arrow would hit my target straight on. It would pierce the target and I would hear the sudden blow of a monster. Beautiful isn't it?

I snapped out of my fantasizing, and hopped off the bench that I was sitting on.

"Good morning Aaron! Are you off to train?" the potion storekeeper asked.

"Yep. Thanks again for letting me stay the night here." I replied.

"No problem! Remember if you every need anything, come on over here."

I walked over to the door and waved one last time to the storekeeper, then I head on outside. The morning sunlight greeted me by shining in my face. I was nearly blinded by it! I thought to myself: what was I going to train on today? I was already level 9, so I decided to try and hunt some orange mushrooms. I'd never seen an orange mushroom before, but I had heard about those monsters. I heard that they were pretty strong, and if a beginner (like me) killed a few of those mushroom monsters, then I would I level up. So I ran to the entrance of Southperry (which was the town I was currently in).

"Hey Aaron what's up." A girl that I knew asked me.

"Umm… nothing much I guess." I told her. I really had forgotten her name.

"So, where are you off to now?"

"I'm just going to train on some orange mushrooms."

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure you want to train on those?"

I hated when people were so nosy, "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, they are really strong, and I'm not sure if you can handle them"

"Uggh" I sighed, "just mind your own business! I can train on whatever I want!"

She gave me 'the look' and walked away briskly without another word. I guess I had offended her in some way, 'cause I didn't take her advice. But I didn't really care about that anyway.

I stepped forward onto a blue stream of light coming from the sky. I was instantly teleported into a grassy field. Little snails were scurrying everywhere, so I pulled out my fruit knife and stabbed each one. I could feel a rush of energy each time, filling my body.

That feeling was basically me gaining experience. After enough experience, I would level up. Sometimes I wished that I could speed up time and level! It seemed to take forever.

Anyway, I pushed myself through the taller grasses, and found a large ledge. After killing a few more snails, I made my way to the ledge. With all my force, I jumped up onto it. Now I had a good view of the whole field. I saw some random wooden boxes lying around, and behind them was anther blue portal coming from the sky. I went around the boxes, and into the portal. Before I was whisked away to another area, I noticed a sign with words printed on it. They said: DANGER! MUSHROOMS AHEAD!

Again I found myself in another field, but this one had a lot of trees. I studied my surroundings, and waited for a mushroom to pop out. Of course I was scared, but not that freighted. I was only expecting it to be a little harmless mushroom.

A bush nearby rustled, I assumed it was only another snail, until an orange cap was visible. Soon a cute little face was visible too. The little mushroom-like creature hopped over to me. I was extremely cute, yet it was about four feet tall! It bowed its orange, spotted cap towards me. I hardly flinched, because it seemed totally safe. Unexpectedly, the mushroom came charging towards my legs, and it flipped me over. Then it pounced on my stomach, it smiled as I winced in pain. The mushroom jumped again on my body, it kept repeating this action. I finally mustered the strength to jump back on my feet. But as soon as I did, the mushroom hit me again. I held my fruit knife in front of me. The foolish mushroom rammed itself into the knife, it fell back in pain. While it was on the ground, I seized the opportunity to kill it. I repeatedly swung the knife at it, and after about ten hits, the mushroom disappeared into thin air. I had defeated it! Although I was extremely weak, I could feel a sense of pride. I was gleaming with joy; I had actually killed an orange mushroom monster! Sadly, my joy was about to come to an end. I felt the ground shaking, and looked up. Approaching me was a large mob of mushrooms, maybe fifty of them. They all seemed revengeful.

The mushrooms clobbered me, and I was buried underneath them all. I could not see anything except for the occasional orange spot. The pain was unbelievable. Just imagine each of them must have been at least 50 pounds. So that would be 50 times 50! About 2500 pounds of weight was on me. I could feel my health slowing decreasing. My breathing rate had almost stopped. The blackness covered me. I felt no senses anymore. I had no idea what was going on.


End file.
